


Warmth

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [15]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Jensen loves Sundays.





	Warmth

Jensen pulls you tighter against his chest burying his face in your neck, just holding you. His cock is still buried in your cunt, but he’s not fucking you. He’s just there where he loves to be. Just enjoying the warmth your pussy provides as he snores softly behind you. Jensen loves Sunday’s and this is what he loves to do on lazy Sunday mornings at home with you. He loves drifting in and out of consciousness with your pussy wrapped around his length, getting hard inside you, and filling you up with cum.   
  
He loves watching his seed drip from your pussy when you break apart to have lunch only to fall right back into bed and start the cycle over. He loves waking you up with short thrusts into your cunt and listening to your needy whines as he gets you off nice and slow. He loves seeing his dried cum on your thighs and cleaning it off when he’s finished at the end of the day.  
  
But mostly he just loves holding you. He loves being this close with you and knowing you’re his. He loves waking up with you. Sunday’s are his favorite days and he loves spending them with you.


End file.
